


My Angel

by KiwiKatnip



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Angels, Cuddles, Dream is his guardian angel, Familiar stranger, George got hit by a bus, Guardian Angels, Hes all goood tho, Kissing, M/M, One Shot, Slight religion but not really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-19 12:27:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29999325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KiwiKatnip/pseuds/KiwiKatnip
Summary: George touches down in Orlando Florida in hopes of having a Vacation filled with sun and sand. That is all thrown aside when he gets hit by a bus. Waking up in the hospital he finds himself almost completely fine which is odd considering he literally got hit by a bus. But that's not the only odd thing. There's a stranger in his room whos raving about angels. Man what a shit vacation.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Kudos: 39





	My Angel

**Author's Note:**

> I should note this idea was heavily inspired by Mr. Angel by Tommy Newport.

The first thing George was conscious of was a god-awful headache. Next was he was in a bed and third was the bright lights that hurt his eyes and made his headache a million times worse. 

He sat up and found himself in a hospital room. The unmistakable smell of chemicals filled his nose and the beeping of a heart monitor filled his ears. There was a soft knock at the door before it swung open and a man in a lab coat stepped in. 

“Oh! Mr. Davidson you're awake! I bet your probably really confused. I’m Dr. Walker, and you're here because you got hit by a bus.” George's jaw dropped open as his eyes widened as Dr. Walker took off his stethoscope and begin to check him over. 

“WHAT!?” he shouted. 

“Yes sir, upon leaving the Orlando airport you were hit by a bus. Really, it’s a wonder you survived. How you got away with only a couple cuts and bruises is beyond me. You really must have a guardian angel or something looking out for you.” As the doctor spoke memories came flooding back. Landing in Orlando, on the hunt for a vacation. Him stepping out to cross the road after leaving the airport and then nothing. 

George looked down at his hands in disbelief. It's true he had a couple bandages here and there but really, he only felt sore. How does one survive being hit by a bus? The doctor patted him on the back and reached over to shut off the heart monitor. 

“Alright Davidson, you seem to be in good health so im going to go ahead and discharge you. If anything comes up make sure to return immediately. Understood?” George nodded still shell shocked. The doctor looked at him one last time before turning to leave. 

“Thank the lord He’s alright, Boss would have had my head if he wasn’t.” someone said, Thinking the doctor had come back in George looked up only to be met with a tall blond man. 

“Pardon?” he asked. This guy didn’t look like he worked here. He wore plain jeans and a lime green hoodie. His hair was a mess of dirty blond and he was staring out the window. 

The blond man's head whipped around and stared at him with wide eyes. “A-Are you talking to me?!” he asked shocked. 

“Uh? Yeah? Theres nobody else here.” George tilted his head. Something seemed odd about this man he couldn’t place what exactly it was though. 

“No No, you're not supposed to be able to see me. Oh, heavens above what is the boss going to say about this. Oh, who am I kidding I know what the boss is going to say about this. Maybe hell cut me some slack I mean for the past 24 years I’ve had a completely clean slate. This can't be that bad of a fuck up.” 

The strange man continued to mutter to himself as he paced around the room. Maybe he was another patient? Someone not mentally well perhaps? All he was saying is nonsense. 

“Who are you?” George asked interrupting the mumbled ramblings of the other man. He froze before turning to Face George. 

“i,” he smirked and stuck his arms out wide. “Am your guardian angel! ”Yeah this dude was definitely a patient who belonged in the physc ward. 

George opened his mouth to say something but there was another soft knock at the door and Dr. Walker stepped in again. 

“Dr! I was just about to call for someone, it seems another patient has wondered in here.” George said and pointed to the strange man. Dr. Walker looked to where he was pointing and then back at him with a frown. 

“Theres nobody there Davidson?” The Dr raised a eyebrow at him and George's eyebrows scrunched up. The man was right there though. 

“He can't see me, really you're not supposed to see me either. It's really odd you can.” The man spoke up. “See, he sees nothing and hears nothing.” The man crossed the room and waved a hand in front of Dr Walkers face. The Dr didn’t so much as flinch only looked at George with growing concern. 

Maybe he was going crazy? Whatever the case he didn’t want to be stuck in this small room anymore. He was supposed to be on vacation right now. Sightseeing what this country had to offer. George swallowed down his confusion before forcing out a laugh. “I know it was um a joke. Just wanted to lighten the mood Ya know.” The lie seemed painfully forced to himself but the Dr seemed to buy it. 

“Alright well I’ve got you all ready to check out!” The Dr patted him on the shoulder before turning to leave. 

As soon as the door shut behind him George snapped his attention to the man, he was sat on a rolling chair spinning himself in circles. George put his face in his hands and groaned. “I have to be going crazy or something.” He mumbled. 

“Not crazy! Just like super cool. You can see Angels! Or maybe just me?” The man stopped spinning and smiled at him. 

“You are of no help. If you're my guardian angel, aren't you supposed to assist me? Or at most look out for me? I mean I got hit by a bus!” This was crazy, he was crazy. 

“Hey! How do you think you got out of a being hit by a bus with only a couple bruises? That’s right buddy, I saved your life. I mean I also could have prevented it but at least I pulled through in the end. I took most of the hit, hurt like a mother fucker.” 

George rolled his eyes and slowly got up out of the hospital bed, his legs wobbled slightly and his body ached but he was mostly alright. “Say you are my guardian angel, why am I just now seeing you?” 

The man thought for a bit as he followed George out of the room and to the checkout counter. “It was probably the near-death encounter. Really you should have died but I managed to shield you. We angels heal fast so it wasn’t anything I couldn’t handle. Maybe you absorbed some of my blood? Ive heard it can do weird things to humans.” 

George finished signing out and waited for the elevator doors to close before he responded. “or maybe I just hit my head really hard and now I'm seeing things.” 

The man, possibly angel, huffed. “What will it take to convince you I'm real?” 

“Touch me.” He said and stuck out his arm expecting a pinch or poke. Instead, the man grabbed his hand and pulled him into a big hug, practically shoving George's face into his chest. The hug was familiar and comfy, the angel smelling like sunshine and radiating warmth. “Hey!” George squirmed to get out of his grasp but the man was surprisingly strong. He was only able to back off when the man let go. 

“Believe me now George? I’m your guardian angel!” The man cheered. George really didn’t want to admit it but he had been solid. It could be I really good illusion conjured by his sick brain. But wouldn’t the doctors have noticed if his brain had been scrambled? 

“Don't angels have wings?” George looked the man up and down. He looked just like a regular person. Although he now realized what had been off, he glowed slightly. A soft golden light that pooled from the otherwise simple looking man. 

“I do! They're just a burden moving around in buildings so I keep them away.” He proudly proclaimed. 

The elevator door pinged open and both of them stepped out. George headed outside with the angel following after, only stopping when he realized he had no idea where he was. He quickly patted down his pants and groaned when he couldn’t find his phone. 

“looking for this?” The angel dangled his phone in front of him and George snatched at it greedily and turned it on to find it completely unharmed. “I picked it up for you after the accident. After all, you'd have a shit vacation if you were out of a phone.” He smiled at George proudly, looking oddly similar to a puppy. 

“How’d, you know about my vacation?” he swiped open his phone and begun to pull up his google maps. 

“I’ve been watching over you your whole life, I know everything you get up to!” The angel smiled at him before turning and amazingly floating. “Your hotel is over this way by the by.” 

George gapped at him as the man floated a good foot off the ground. “How are you doing that? And how do you know where my hotel is?” 

“I’m an angel buddy, I can do so many things. As for the hotel even, I don’t know that. This city just feels so familiar to me. Like the back of my hand. It might have something to do with my Soul.” 

George had to sprint a bit to keep up, that is until the angel noticed and slowed down till, he was floating next to the brit. “Your Soul?” 

The angel nodded as he gazed around the city. “Every angel has a past, a Soul to go with our beings. That Soul used to be a living breathing person. It lived a life, loved, smiled, had likes and dislikes. When we became angels, we lose our Souls memory. You can get it back but only through years of work but the more you get back the stronger you become. My soul probably lived here. It's very familiar and comforting. I was trying to take it all in when you got hit by that bus.” 

“Lemme get this straight,” George glared at the man floating next to him. “I almost died because you were taking in the sights?” The angel shrugged and floated ahead of him on his back. 

“You didn’t die though and that’s the important part. Boss would have killed me if you had.” The angel said. 

“By boss do you mean uh the big man upstairs?” As much as George didn’t want to admit it he was extremely curious and was enjoying company in a unfamiliar place. He felt like an old friend. 

“God? Oh no, He’s got much more pressing things to deal with. I answer to Michael, Hes in charge of all guardian angels.” 

All of this was so confusing for George and he was starting to feel overwhelmed. “Ok ok, anymore and I'll get a migraine. Are we almost at the hotel Mr. Angel?” 

He smiled brightly, literally. His golden glow flared more as his smile spread across his face. “Yup! It's just around the corner. And you can call me Dream. I don’t remember my Soul’s name but I gave myself the name Dream because, well, I’m an angel.” 

They stopped in front of a tall building and George headed inside to get checked in. Dream trailed behind him all the while. Pausing to mess with the receptionist pens and giggling like a child as he pressed all the buttons on the elevator. Finally, they made it to the top floor and George stood outside his door. 

“alright well it was great to meet you but im tired so ill see you later.” with that he slipped inside and shut the door. He laid his suit case on the floor before laying on his bed with a deep sigh. This was supposed to be a time to relax, enjoy exploring, maybe even finding a bit of romance. Now he’s seeing people who shouldn’t exist and living a miracle. George just needed a nice shower to calm his nerves, that would help. He sat up and let out a small scream as he jumped. Dream stood leaning against the wall. 

“What? How did you get in?!” George had definitely locked the door and a quick glance over confirmed the door was still locked. 

“I’m your guardian angel dude, im with you all day every day. Ive literally watched over you your whole life. I’ve seen everything. Even things I wish I didn’t have to see. Seriously dude the amount of time you spend inside is horrifying.” George blushed and covered his face. 

“Everything?” he squeaked out in embarrassment. 

“Everything.” the angel confirmed. “You used to look so cute when you'd waddle around in getting into mischief as a baby, well your still cute now but that’s beside the point.” George's cheeks grew hotter and he shot up. 

‘I'm going to go take a shower.” he declared and headed for the bathroom. Dream moved to follow him and George slammed the door in his face. “I’m showering alone, you are so not allowed in.” 

There was a huff on the other side of the door but nobody came in. George quickly undressed and hummed as the warm water ran down his bruised skin. A guardian angel, that was something. George had never been particularly religious though he did believe in a higher power of sorts. He preferred not to put a label on it but now there was an angel in his hotel room. A stunning golden angel who was insistent on following him around, one who was invisible to the world. He was an oddly comforting presence, it felt natural to have him around. Maybe because he’d always been there just out of sight. Company was nice either way. George had been so eager for his vacation but upon landing in Florida he realized how alone he was. How different. Since meeting Dream, he hasn’t felt different or alone. 

George stopped the water and stepped out. He wrapped a towel around his waist and sighed as he realized he forgot to bring clothes in. ‘Well, it's not like he hasn’t already seen me naked.’ He thought to himself before stepping out into the room. 

He almost dropped his towel in shock. The room was fairly decent sized with a King size mattress in the middle. There was a TV mounted to the wall and a small wardrobe beside the desk which sat in the corner of the room. The balcony door was thrown open and Dream stood on it with large cream-colored wings stretching out from behind him. They had to be around 20 feet long and they glowed a soft golden light in the setting sun. The wind ran through his feathers rustling them slightly. 

“Hey, how was the shower.” Dream asked casually. George didn’t say anything in response only came closer his eyes glued to the beautiful feathers. They looked so soft and his fingers twitched. 

“c-can I touch them?” He asked his hand already raised. 

Dream chuckled and he shook out his wings a little before pulling them back against his body and turned slightly. “Go ahead, just don’t pull on the feathers.” George's hand shook as he reached out. When he touched them, he had to look to make sure there was actual contact. They were so soft it was almost like touching nothing. The wings where warm and the feathers lightly tickled his fingers. 

“They're incredible.” He said in awe. Dream made a small sound and turned his head away. If George didn’t know any better, he would have thought he saw the angel blush. But angels can't blush, can they? 

“I was just airing them out, they get cramped if I don’t give them space. Let's head back inside, you probably look crazy right now standing on the balcony in only a towel.” Dream said and guided him back inside. Dream had to turn to fit inside. Even folded tightly against his back his wings were still massive. 

George went to go get his clothes and watched as Dreams wings shuffled slightly before fully disappearing . The brit couldn’t stop the small wave of disappointment. “where do they go when you don’t have them out?” he asked as he tugged his pants on. Dream had turned around to give him privacy as he dressed and George kept glancing at his back. There was no sign of the wings that had just been there. 

“Oh, there still there, just a much smaller version, the look more like a doves wing. Here lemme show you.” George had just tugged on his shirt when the angel pulled off his sweatshirt and the white shirt that was underneath. He still had his back turned to him and George let out a small gasp when he saw a tiny version of his wings flutter on his back. “It’s just more convent to keep them like this.” 

George stepped forward and stared in awe. They were nestled on his upper backs sprouting from his skin on either side of his spine. They were still the soft cream color and still faintly glowed. George reached out and ran his finger along the space between the wings, down the angel's spinal cord. The angel in front of him shivered. ‘probably from the cold.’ George thought. 

“You know, you're probably the first human to ever see an angels wing. Most would think it was a blessing.” Dream mused as he turned to face George who blushed heavily and stepped back. Dream hadn't put his shirt back on and his torso was beautifully chiseled. His skin was pleasantly tanned and he looked like he was made by god himself. “Though,” George thought “He probably was.’ 

“guess I'm blessed then.” George said and turned away to stop from ogling his angel more. Dream flopped onto the bed now wearing his white shirt again, his hoodie discarded on the desk. 

“alright let's get some sleep!” Dream smiled and patted the bed next to him. 

“Oh no, I'm not sharing a bed with you.” George shook his head. 

Dream scoffed and raised an eyebrow at him. “You really think this is the first time? I don’t need to sleep but from time-to-time id lay with you. It always helps you sleep better.” George's blush was back again. Dream seemed really good pulling the heat to his cheeks. George mumbled a fine before climbing into bed, He tried to keep his distance but dream swiftly pulled him into his arms. The lamp across the room winked out and George shuffled around to get comfy. His face was against the angel's chest and he was laying close against them. 

They laid there in silence for a bit, only the soft glow coming from Dream illuminating the room. “Penny for your thoughts?” George asked wanting to fill the silence. 

“I can feel my memories coming back to me. This city is familiar to my Soul. I’m growing stronger.” he saw the angels face turn down to look at him. “and, it's really nice to actually be able to hold you. I know you don’t know but the best nights where always the ones where I fell asleep next to you. You couldn’t touch me, couldn’t feel me. But you always snuggled against me like some part of you knew I was there.” 

Being in his arms did feel very comforting and like the most normal thing. George wasn’t usually one for too much affection but this just felt so right. Like he belonged here. “I feel like I’ve known you my whole life.” he admitted. He saw the angel smile down at him. 

“I never thought I'd get the chance to actually talk to you. To tell you how cute you are sometimes.” the angels hand came up to lightly cup his cheek. George's face heated up again but he leaned into his touch. Dream's gaze dragged slowly over his face before landing on his lips. Without thinking George tilted his head up and closed his eyes. 

Their lips brushed and it sent a spark through George but that spark was blown away but the full lightning bolt that shot through him when Dreams lips pressed fully against his. The kiss was soft but so exciting, George's arms draped over his shoulders and one of dreams hands went down to his waist as the other continued to cup his face. 

When they finally pulled away both where slightly out of breath. “w-what was that?” George asked. He felt sparks zipping from the top of his head down to his toes. His body was charged with electricity and he couldn’t help but want more. It was unlike any other kiss he’s ever experienced. 

Dream chuckled softly. “I'm not sure but I don’t think the boss will like it.” 

“who cares what the boss will like, I liked it. A lot. I liked that a lot dream.” he said and dreams thumb trails over his cheek. 

“I liked it too,” dream mumbled and pressed a brief kiss to his lips. “and its Clay, my name is Clay.”


End file.
